School of Oddity
by Reiter157
Summary: Step into the lives of Murdoc and 2D with their crazy adventers threw their "Hell Hole" school and witness the crazy creatures that lurks in the halls. Later in the story will be some Murdoc/2D, and I'm going to add Jericho/Punk just because I need some other extra characters. Thank you Silvermoon geass for help! YOU ARE AWESOME!
1. Chapter 1

School of Oddity

**Chapter 1**

It was a typical day at the school called "Hell Hole," no one knew the real name to the school but they referred to it as Hell Hole on account of the colorful staff and students.

The students and staff were abnormal from normal schools because they consisted of the undead, thugs, and ungodly creatures.

Not to mention the school building in general was at the peek of falling apart but they still keep it open to keep the god awful people out of their schools.

First period was just about to begin and a group of fairly normal Students were talking in the corner.

"So where the hell were you, Murdoc?" exclaimed the one teen.

"Like your tattooed arse would wanna know." He shouted back to his so called mate Phil,which had a fairly good amount of tattoos.

"Aww Chris, big bad Murdoc won't tell us what happened." He said with a pout.

"Maybe if you settled down Phil maybe he'd tell us." Chris said as he darted a glare at Phil, then turned back to Murdoc.

"So are you going to tell us?"

"Fine! I'll tell you what happened. So I decided I was going to rob this organ shop, and I crashed threw the window and hit this poor bloke in the head with my car, and it turns out the guy lost an eye from it."

Chris and Phil looked at Murdoc dumbfounded.

"I was forced to watch over him because he was in some sort of coma. But I decided to take him with me one day and some how I made him lose the other eye."

Phil and Chris both stared at Murdoc with surprised looks.

"Damn!" Chris began "and I thought Phil here was crazy but you my friend just beat him!"

The group was interrupted by the bell and by the teacher screaming to get in there seats.

* * *

"Class we've gotten a new, good looking, student." The teacher said while having a stream of drool fall from his mouth as he pulled a blue haired man into the class room.

"This is Stuart Pot and he'll be joining our class for the rest of the year." Murdoc's jaw dropped when he realized that the boy had no eyes.

Phil and Chris turned around and their expressions were the same as Murdoc's.

"Is that the guy you hit?" Phil asked.

Murdoc just nodded his head because he was too speechless.

"You can sit right next to Murdoc." As he pointed to Murdoc.

"Ok thank you Mr.….. Erm…" "Stoffer" he finished as he patted the boy on the back "You should take your seat."

As Stuart went to his seat the entire time the teacher was staring at his butt.

Murdoc felt bad for the poor boy, because their teacher was a registered pedophile. Stuart sat down and turned to Murdoc with a stupid grin. Murdoc looked over with a smirk, worrying that the boy was going to realize that he was the one that made him lose his eyes.

With a sigh of relief he didn't remember.

"Hi, you must be Murdoc." The boy said while sticking out his hand.

Murdoc grabbed it and shook it. "Yup, and your Stuart then." The boy nodded his head.

"Well what possessed you to come to this Hell Hole?" Murdoc asked

"Well, this guy hit me with his car, twice, and made me lose my eyes, and my regular school wouldn't accept me to come back so I ended up here."

"Do you know what he looks like?" Murdoc asked nervously.

"Nope that's the frustrating part, that and the pain in my eyes. So why are you at this school?" Stu asked trying to get off the subject of his eyes.

"Well, I'm a Satanist and I thought ehh why not." Stu just nodded his head in agreement.

"Ya see those two blokes sitting over there" Murdoc said pointing to Chris and Phil.

"That's Phil Brooks and Chris Jericho, but Phil wants to be called CM Punk err whatever it is. Chris has an anger management problem and he was kicked out of his school. Phil is the same but he's rebellious. They are pretty fun to hang out with, maybe you can join us." Murdoc said with a big grin

"That sounds fun! Sure I'll han…" "Stuart!" the teacher shouted "I need a word with you after class." "Ok ." Stu said with a sigh. "Sorry Stu." Murdoc whispered. "It's ok." He whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The bell rang; it was the end of first period. The students all left the room except for poor Stuart.

Mr. Stoffer swiftly over to Stuart's desk and gave a freaky and desirable face. Stuart kind of cringed at the site of this, at first he thought it was kind of creepy but he shook it off.

"So Mr. Pot, I have an idea."

"What is it?" Stu asked nervously.

"Well, I think you should come in during this time and help me… teach." He said as he handed him a paper a time.

"Ok, I will I guess." Stu said softly and exited the room.

Several hours later, Stu was on his way to his lunch period hoping to see Murdoc again when he came across a janitor.

"Son! Do you have a pudding cup?"

Stu reached into his lunch bag and pulled out his pudding cup. The man quickly grabbed it and ran away.

"What the hell! That was my pudding cup!"

Still heading to the lunch room and feeling depressed from the lost of his beloved pudding, a shadow grabbed Stuart and pulled him close. What he could make out it was a succubus!

She smirked at him; Stuart was so frightened by this chick he was shaking where he stood.

"You must be new here." She said with lust in her eye.

"Yes I am, but please excuse me I want to go to lunch." He turned and started to walk way when she screamed "No your not."

With that he stops, turns to her again, and starts walking back.

"You are going to stay here with me."

"I am going to stay here with you." He repeated.

"You're going to be my slave."

"I'm going to be your slave." He repeated back again.

Meanwhile coming down the hallway was the janitor that stole Stu's pudding cup, and he notices what this girl is doing to Stu. He decided to act fast.

"Where the hell is my Lancelot? Oh well this'll do."

And with that, he chucked the pudding cup at the girl's head.

She stumbled backwards in shock, Stu then finally shook out of the state he was in to realize what happened.

"What the hell! She hypnotized me!"

"Yes, it's best to stay away from her." The janitor said while picking up the pudding cup.

"How can I repay you for saving me?" "No need, you already did." The janitor said while waving the pudding cup.

"I'm Lloyd by the way."

"Nice to meet you Lloyd! I'm Stuart."

"Hello Stuart, I think you should get to lunch now before the creep wakes up." Stuart nodded and ran off to lunch.

* * *

"Hey Stuart! Where have you been?"

"This succubus tried to hypnotize me and the janitor saved me because I gave him pudding."

"That's normal around here." Phil said calmly while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"But there goes my pudding cup for lunch."

"It's alright we can share my pudding if you want." Murdoc said while getting his pudding.

"Sure I'd love to."

"While you guys do that I might as well eat my sandwi… Where is my sandwich?" Chris said franticly looking for his missing sandwich.

He looks over at Phil, and there it was his sandwich.

"Phil that's my fucking sandwich!"

"Well, it's a little late now." Phil snickered as he ate the last of the sandwich.

"Oh it's on now!" Chris yelled as he stood up.

"Bring it." Phil retorted while puffing his chest out.

Soon the two men where in a slap fight.

"Should we split them up?"

"Na, they get over it and make up." Murdoc said while taking a bite of his pudding.

Then out of nowhere half of the cafeteria fell apart. "I guess it's time for next period." Murdoc said pulling Stu out of the room.

**A/N A Lancelot is a robot thing from Code Geass**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What class do you have next?"

"Ahh… Science." Stu said while glancing at his schedule.

"Cool, I'll show you where it's at. By the way, where did those love birds go?" Murdoc asked while looking around.

"They're dating?"

"I don't know they act like an old married couple." Murdoc replied still looking around.

"Can you imagine how they act when they are old?" Stu asked.

"Oh god please don't make me think of that! Eh… they must have went to their next class, oh well let's go."

With that they went to science.

* * *

"So do you think that Murdoc has the hots for the new guy?" Chris asked while undressing.

"Stu? Maybe, they act all girly around each other." Phil replied while dressing into his gym cloths.

"What do you think we have to do today?"

"Well, it's nice outside so run the mile." Phil said while putting his shoes on.

Chris moaned at the thought of that. The two guys exited the locker room into the gym.

They were greeted by their gym teacher Mr. Porter.

Then they took their places in the gym to warm up.

"Okay class." Mr. Porter started in his mono toned voice. "We are going down to the track and run the mile."

And again Chris moaned in disappointed.

"Mr. Jericho what was that?"

"Nothing Mr. Porter" Chris sighed looking over at Phil.

"Then let's go." Everyone got up and headed towards the door.

"I take it you don't want to run today?" Phil smirked.

"Yeah, I'm too tired and it's too early." He stated with a pout.

"Aww… Do you want me to make you feel better? I'll hold your hand if your too upset." Phil said in a child-like voice.

Chris started to blush at the thought of that and looked away.

"Did I embarrass you?" Phil said giving a bright smile.

"No…" Chris said softly.

With that Phil grabbed Chris' hand.

Chris' face started turning as red as the stop sign they passed on their way to the track.

Phil giggled at his reaction.

"Hello, again students." Mr. Stoffer said walking into the class room.

"Why the hell is he here?" Stu whispered to Murdoc.

"He teaches this class also. Fun right?" Murdoc said sarcastically.

Stu then sunk in his seat with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Today we are going to do an experiment that involves a Bunsen burner. So get your safety goggles and aprons."

The class headed to the back of the room to grab their items, and then back to their seats for farther instructions.

"We are going to light some of these metals on fire, go to the burners and we'll get started."

The class headed to the counters where the burners were placed.

"I'll go get the first metal, you can light the burner." Murdoc told Stu before walking away.

Stu looked at the Bunsen burner confused.

"So how do I do this?" he asked himself.

Stu turned on the gas, but a bit too much. He then grabbed the lighter and tried to light it but he had trouble, he had no choice but to ask his teacher.

"Mr. Stoffer my burner won't light." He told his teacher.

He came over and took the lighter from the boy. He leaned over the burner and proceeded to tell Stu "You just do this."

He light it and a huge flame came roaring out of the burner towards 's face.

With that Mr. Stoffer started to run around the room flaring his arms screaming "Holy shit my face!"

Then he proceeded to jump out the window.

"Nice job everyone today! Tomorrow we'll…" Mr. Porter was cut off by a sudden hit to his body.

Here Mr. Stoffer landed right on Mr. Porter. Chris and Phil started to laugh really hard

"I guess Mr. Porter won't be here tomorrow." Chris laughed

"I guess not!" Phil said wiping a tear from his eye.

**A/N between the High School and the Middle School and Track is a construction sight. So they walk along the road**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys sorry for not posting in a while. I had no motivation. Then on top of it all my boyfriend broke up with me. So I used that emotion to write this so enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

After the ambulance left the school with Mr. Porter and Mr. Stoffer, the students were excused to their next class.

Murdoc, Stu, Phil, and Chris all had Band next. Murdoc and Stu got there earlier then Chris and Phil.

"Hey Chris I got to go to my locker, so you can go to band without me."

"Ok see you in Band, Punk." With that Chris turned and left.

Phil shook his head; he knew Chris was in a really good mood if he called him Punk.

He exchanged his books and got the ones he needed for the rest of the day. Then he proceeded down the hallway to the band room.

He was the only one in the hallway, so he thought.

"HEY PUNK!" a voice screamed from behind.

"Holy shit my ears!" Phil turned around to see who made him deaf in one ear.

To his horror he saw who it was, his one and only nightmare, Aj Lee.

"Oh god Aj what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hi." She says rocking on her heels.

"Well hi, now bye." Phil said trying to walk away.

"Why do you have to go?" She said pouting oddly.

"Look, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"What… Do you hate me?" she said looking like she was about to bawl.

"No, I don't hate you." But in the back of his head he was screaming "Dear god yes, yes I do!" But being the gentleman he was he lied to her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she screamed while trying to hug Phil.

But Phil held out his hand so that she didn't get any closer to him.

"No. No. No." Phil replied

"I must have you my love!" Aj said in a low demon-like voice.

"What the?"

With that Aj leapt forward. Phil quick turned and ran screaming his butt of through the slightly wrecked lunchroom to the Band room.

Meanwhile also in the lunchroom Daniel Bryan was working on an art project when Phil came screaming past.

"Wow, what's his problem? I should go see what's up."

Daniel proceeded to stand and follow when Aj came storming through.

"Out of my way Bryan!" she screamed while pushing him down.

Out of his luck she pushed Daniel right into his freshly painted project.

"My project!" he then looked down.

"My shirt!" Daniel then started bawling his eyes out.

Back with Phil, he finally made it to the Band room.

Chris looked over to Phil with a confused look.

"You're in a hurry to get to Band."

"Try having that psycho Aj running after you screaming that she loves you, Mr. Hotshot."

"At least you called me hot." Chris said turning his head away.

Phil shook his head and went and got his instrument. He was heading towards his seat when Aj came bursting through the door. Phil dove towards the floor to avoid her.

"Hey Chris!" Phil whispered yelled at him.

"What?" he asked setting his instrument down.

"Can you distract Aj?"

"How?"

"Fine the get Murdoc to!"

Chris turned his attention to Murdoc.

"Hey Murdoc can you distract Aj for us?"

"It'll be my pleasure." Murdoc said, then turning around to Aj.

"Hey Aj." Murdoc yelled back to her.

She looked over at him.

"Hoeskisaywhat?"

"What?" she said confusedly

The whole band room filled with laughter. Aj looked as she was about to cry when Stu stood up and yelled.

"That's enough! You shouldn't laugh at this girl! Just because she was called a funny name. All of you should be ashamed for laughing at her." Stu said with an angered look on his face.

The whole room got silent. Aj looked at Stu with a grateful look. Stu looked back with a determined look then sat back down.

"That didn't go as suspected." Phil said to himself.

Mr. Nestich got on the podium and hit the stand a few times to get the class to quiet.

"Everyone get out West Coast to warm-up." He said

Everyone was reaching into their folders to get it. Then they played it three times. First time at a piano, second time at a mezzo piano/forte, then finally at forte.

"Now get out this order." He started.

"Animal, Party Rock, Moves Like Jagger, and We Found Love."

While everyone got out the order, Phil sat there worried about what Aj might do to Stu. "He's got to watch his back." He thought to himself.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter! Btw if your wondering what instruments they played here's what I thought what that might have played, Murdoc-Trumpet (Because my sister plays trumpet) Stu-Clarinet (Because I love the Clarinet and I only can picture him playing that) Phil-Sax (Because Joyce told me he played Sax but I don't know if he really did) And Chris-Flute (Because it suites him lol) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After band was over everyone was putting away their instruments away. And stood around and talked until the bell rang. But to the group of friend's horror Aj was waiting for them outside of the door.

Punk made a mad dash for it leaving everyone else behind everyone else. Chris ignored Aj and went after Phil. Murdoc being Murdoc just ignored her while she stopped Stu.

"Hey Stu, is it?"

"Yes it is." Stu replied looking flattered.

"That was very kind of you for standing up for me like that." She said with the typical Aj look.

"Well I was made fun of when I was younger, and I don't want that to happen to you."

"I never noticed how… cute you were." Aj said slowly and sweetly.

"Shit, are you one of those succubuses's." Stu asked slowly backing up.

"No silly, can't you take a complement; I really do think you're cute! Heck you're adorable."

"Thanks." He said slowly backing up and bumping into Murdoc who has been standing behind him the entire time.

"Maybe we could go out sometime."

"OH HELL NO MISSY!" Murdoc screamed pushing Stu out of the way.

Aj looked at Murdoc with a discussed, and eyed him like he was a monster with four heads. Then she finally broke the silence between them.

"Excuse me?"

"No, no, no, excuse me! I know your little whore scheme, and how you used Daniel Bryan to get attention from everyone. And you're not using Stu as your pawn in your game of climbing to the top! Now let's go Stu we have English."

Aj screamed and stomped while Murdoc and Stu stormed off.

It was the last period of the day, and Chris, Phil, Murdoc, and Stu had English with Mrs. Shattuck. She just assigned everyone some work to do. Today was one of there lucky days because she allowed them to work together. But only two people can work with each other.

Stu and Murdoc paired up, and Chris and Phil worked together. The two groups sat next each other even though they couldn't work as one big group. Then they started to work, but Stu kept getting distracted.

He kept looking at this guy sitting in the corner keeping to himself. To Stu it looked like he was crying or maybe still crying.

"Hey guys, who is that sitting in the corner?" Stu asked. Phil turned around to see who he was.

"Oh that's Zack Ryder."

"Why does he look so depressed?" Stu asked still looking at him.

"That's old he's usually talking with everyone." Murdoc said giving a questionable to Chris.

"Yea, that's odd of him he seemed to rarely get down. Something must be seriously up." Chris said joining everyone else's gaze at the melancholy looking Broski.

"Should we ask him what's wrong?"

"Are you crazy Stu? When you did that act of kindness to Aj, she's now all over you like butter on bread." Murdoc yelled.

"I can't help it if I'm a kind person!"

"Yes you can! Now take my advice and just let him be!"

"Ok…" Stu said softy turning his attention back to his work.

Several minutes later the bell rang for the end of the day. Everyone then headed to their lockers. But poor Stu kept thinking of the depressing Zack Ryder sitting by himself.

**A/N Oh maaa gawd I posted again so soon! My creativeness came back! Maybe my ex was the one who took it! The world will never know… **


End file.
